Restless Love
by JustMeAndThePage
Summary: Among diamond rain and starry tears a restless love is fighting to survive the storm. Riku-Sora


Restless Love

This is my first oneshot and my first kingdom hearts story! I'm pretty excited because this has taken quite a while to write so please review because I've only had two reviews so far. (This is the part where you say 'Aaaaaaaaawh, poor you'.)

I do not own kingdom hearts or its characters but the plot is mine.

_Among diamond rain and starry tears a restless love is fighting to survive the storm. _

* * *

Sora walked along the edge of the world and felt the sky rain diamonds down onto his head. They made a gentle _schnik_ noise when they landed on the edge and onto Sora's hair and shoulders.

He had been wandering the edges of worlds now for almost a year, always in search of his lost friends, always alone. Anyone who had helped him with his search previously was now gone, sucked back to their old worlds.

Stardust caused his hair to shimmer and the moonglow that had fallen on him during his long walk had caused his skin to radiate and face to shine with a blue light. Sora looked like a lonely angel, walking the asteroid belts and constellations of the worlds.

Such devotion he had to finding those he loved that he couldn't stop walking. Never on his long journey had he stopped or rested but he no longer remembered why he needed to. Sora knew that he had something very important to do, but he couldn't quite remember. His thoughts felt like a billion tadpoles swimming around in a murky pond.

He had made a promise to a girl long ago that he would return something to her but he couldn't remember what. And there was a boy, who had been lost in the darkness and whose name was now forgotten.

Sora could see the whiteish blue of the boy's hair and the shadow of his posture, but the face was simply a nameless mask. All he had of the girl was something that belonged to her, a star maybe, or a heart.

Memories were mixing before Sora's eyes now. Maybe it was the boy. Sora brought his hands up to his glowing face and looked at the bladed key which sat in them.

_The other boy, he had a key too. A key for unlocking things? _

Maybe this was the boy's key and he wanted it back? Or maybe he wanted what ever it unlocked.

Sora racked his already muddled brains for an answer to his problems but the thoughts fell away from him like grains of sand falling through a sieve.

_Hearts. The key unlocked hearts. _

Yes, the boy wanted his heart back. He had given his heart to Sora and now he wanted it back from him.

Sora wondered briefly what a heart was. Was it smooth?

He tried to remember what the boy's heart looked like. Sora imagined that it would be nice. Something for the boy to _want _to have back.

_But I'm sure that he _gave _it to me. He said I could keep it. Maybe that's not what he wants back. Maybe _his_ heart is mine and I want to give him_ my _heart._

_No, that would be silly._

_I wish I could remember._

And now, when Sora looked up at the sky, it wasn't diamonds that fell from it. It was tears, and the heavens were crying down on Sora and on the restless love that he could not understand.

* * *

Riku stared out of the window at the starry night sky and felt a lone tear slide down his pale cheek.

It was exactly a year today when he had last seen Sora's sapphire eyes and teasing smile disappear forever. Every night Riku sat and prayed for Sora to come home.

_Where is he? Is he nearly here? Is he even trying to find me?_

Riku's heart burned inside for Sora. He could still see Sora's beautiful face smiling at him if he half closed his eyes. Sometimes, when Riku couldn't bear the pain, he would pretend that Sora was there, with him, holding him. Talking to Riku in his soft, perfect voice.

_The worst thing is that he will never know. He's not even looking for me. I can't tell anyone, they can never understand._

The pain in Riku's heart only showed in his tiredness. There was no one for Riku to tell, no one to turn to. Slowly, he felt his feelings sealing him in on himself as he found it harder and harder to stop thinking about Sora.

_That face, those eyes. _

He could remember the times to long ago when they had sat in the golden sand of destiny island and raced through the warm water. Sora looking back and laughing as Riku tried to catch up, his eyes shining in the dying light.

_Will I never see him again?_

For hours every night Riku lay awake, looking at the stars, trying to imagine that Sora was lying beside him. He would sit and look at his angelic face as Sora slept until Riku himself finally drifted off, only to refresh his pain when he was awoken.

_I love him. I love Sora with all my heart and soul. And I never got a chance to tell him before he left forever._

Sometimes, it was as if Riku could feel Sora speaking to him from wherever he was out there and Riku would try and reply to find that Sora had disappeared. When Riku thought of something to tell Sora he would write it down in a notebook to tell him when he got back, and he would.

The rain that tapped at Riku's glass mirrored the tears that fell from his eyes as the grief over came him and he sobbed to the night for the friend he had lost.

_And now_, _when Riku looked up at the sky, it wasn't rain that fell from it. It was tears, and the heavens were crying down on Riku and on the restless love that he could not understand._

* * *

I hope you all liked it so here's a reminder to review. Clickety-click on the button on which says 'go' and write _something, _even if it is just 'Good' or more likely, 'Rubbish' so goeth now and remember to clickety-clicketh on the button!


End file.
